pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Red and Blue Version
, February 27, 2016 | european release date = November 1, 1998 , February 27, 2016 | south korean release date = N/A | australian release date = October 5, 1999 | cero = N/A | esrb = E | acb = G | oflc = G8+ | pegi = 3 | grb = N/A | japanese image = RedBox(J).jpg | japanese image 2 = BlueBox(J).PNG | japanese caption = Pokémon Red Japanese box cover. | japanese caption 2 = Pokémon Blue Japanese box cover. }} Pokémon Red and Blue Versions, commonly shortened as Pokémon Red and Blue, are the first two international Pokémon releases. In Japan, the original pair were [[Pokémon Red & Green Version|''Pocket Monsters Red'' and Green]], which were then followed by the enhanced version, Pocket Monsters Blue. Pokémon Yellow, which was based upon the anime series, would later be released internationally. Internationally, the games were referred to as "Pokémon", as it is a romanized contraction of the Japanese brand, "'Poke'tto 'Mon'sutā" (Pocket Monsters). Gameplay At the start of the game, Professor Oak brings the player (officially known as Red) to his lab to choose his starter Pokémon: Squirtle, the -type, Charmander, the -type, or Bulbasaur, the -type. After selecting his Pokémon, Red has frequent battles with other Pokémon Trainers and his own rival, officially referred to as Blue. Red also stops the criminal organization Team Rocket several times and defeats their boss, Giovanni. Story After the player gives Professor Oak a name for him or her and his or her rival, they leave town through the north exit. Professor Oak will stop them and take them to his lab where they will be able to choose one of three Starter Pokémon; the Fire-type Charmander, the Grass-type Bulbasaur, or the Water-type Squirtle. Their rival, whom Oak has also called to his lab, will always choose the Pokémon with a type advantage over the one the player picked and the player and their rival will engage in battle. After they are finished head north past Route 1, towards Viridian City. Once at Viridian City, head straight to the Poké Mart and pick up a parcel for Prof. Oak. Return to Pallet Town and deliver the parcel to Prof. Oak. Now the player will need to walk back to Viridian City and walk east, to Route 22, where they will battle their rival. After that, head to Route 2 and then Viridian Forest. After making their way through the Forest, they will head north to Pewter City for their first gym battle. Now that the player is in Pewter City, they will go to the gym in northeast Pewter City. Brock is the gym leader here and he will use the rock/ground-type Pokémon Geodude (Lv. 12) and Onix (Lv. 14). Once the player has defeated him, walk east to Route 3 and then to Mt. Moon. After battling Team Rocket in Mt. Moon, the player will reach Route 4 and then Cerulean City. Before battling the Gym, go North to Route 24. After the player defeats their rival, they will travel to the Sea Cottage where they will meet Bill. After the player helps him out, he will give them a ticket to use later. Head back to Cerulean and go to the gym. There, they will battle Misty, who uses the water-type Pokémon Staryu (Lv. 18) and Starmie (Lv. 21). Now travel to the house right above the gym and battle the Team Rocket Grunt. Now head South to Route 5 and take the Underground Path to Vermilion City. Now go south to board the SS Anne. The player should take the stairs directly to their left. They will travel until they run into their rival. After defeating him, he or she should enter the Captain's Room. After rubbing his back, he will give the player the HM Cut. The player should leave the SS Anne after training their Pokémon against the trainers and use Cut to enter the Gym. The player will search the trash cans until they find a switch. Then the next switch will be either next to, above or below the trash can. Lt. Surge uses the Electric-type Pokémon Voltorb (Lv. 21), Pikachu (Lv. 18), and Raichu (Lv. 24). Now head west to Diglett's Cave. The player will need to travel through until they reach Route 2. They'll head south until they meet one of Oak's assistants. If they have obtained enough Pokémon, he will give them the HM Flash. Go back to Vermilion City. After going to the Pokémon Fan Club and talking to the President, he will give them a Bike Voucher. Return to Cerulean City. Once at Cerulean, the player can go to the Bike Shop to receive their free bike. Now head west to Route 4 and enter the Rock Tunnel. The player can use Flash to see their way through the Rock Tunnel. After they find their way through the Rock Tunnel, they will reach Route 10, and then Lavender Town. Now go through Route 8 and go through the Underground Path to reach Route 7 and then Celadon City. Once the player enters the City, they will take the path directly above them and enter the large building to obtain an Eevee. Now head into the Game Corner. Battle the Rocket Grunt and enter their secret base. The player from here needs to battle all of the Grunts until they obtain the Lift Key. After that, they will take the elevator to level 4 where they will battle their boss, Giovanni. After they have done that, they will go into the Department Store and head up to the roof where they will need to buy a drink. They can share this drink with the guards in between many cities and routes so they can freely go through each of them. Now head to the Pokémon Gym in the Bottom left corner of the City. The leader Erika uses the Grass-type Pokémon Victreebel (Lv. 29), Tangela (Lv. 24), and Vileplume (Lv. 29). Now return to Lavender Town. Once they reach Lavender Town, they will go into the Pokémon Tower to battle their rival (they can also do this when they first reach Lavender Town). Use the Silph Scope from Giovanni to see the ghosts in the Tower. Travel all the way through and rescue Mr. Fuji. At his home, he will reward the player with the Poké Flute. Now go back to Saffron City. Go to the Silph Co. to battle Team Rocket once more. Battle the Grunts and collect items. Go to Level 5 to get the Card Key that unlocks the gates. Now head to level 3 and open up the first gate. The player will use the teleporter there to take them to their rival. Defeat him and receive Lapras from the worker. Take that teleporter to Giovanni to battle him once more. The president will reward the player with a Master Ball when they defeat him. Exit the Silph Co. and head to the Pokémon Gym. The leader, Sabrina, uses the Psychic-type Pokémon Kadabra (Lv. 38), Mr. Mime (Lv. 37), Venomoth (Lv. 38), and Alakazam (Lv. 43). The gym next door is an unofficial Fighting-type Gym. Defeat the leader and can choose to obtain one of two Pokémon, Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan. The next path is up to the player. Either take Cycling Road or Route 12 to reach Fuchsia City. Both routes require the use of the Poké Flute to awaken a Snorlax and open up a new path. Once the player reaches the city, head north to the Safari Zone. Once in there, be sure to obtain both HM Surf and the Golden Teeth. Once they have obtained them, head to a house in the bottom right corner of Fuchsia City and give the old man his Gold Teeth. He will reward the player with the HM Strength. Now they can head to the Gym. The Leader, Koga, uses the Poison-type Pokémon Koffing (two of them at Lv. 37), Muk (Lv. 39), and Weezing (Lv. 43). Now that the player has the HM Surf, they can enter the optional dungeons Power Plant and Seafoam Islands to capture Zapdos and Articuno respectively. Now that they have all but two of the Badges, they should head to Route 16 and obtain HM Fly if they haven't already. Fly to Pallet Town and Surf South to Cinnabar Island. Enter the Pokémon Mansion and get the Secret Key deep inside to get into the Gym. Once they get there, the leader, Blaine, will be ready to challenge them as he uses the Fire-type Pokémon Growlithe (Lv. 42), Ponyta (Lv. 40), Rapidash (Lv. 42), and Arcanine (Lv. 42). Now the player should Fly to Viridian City. Once they get there, they will head to the Pokémon Gym. The Leader, Giovanni, uses the Ground-type Pokémon Rhyhorn (Lv. 45), Dugtrio (Lv. 42), Nidoqueen (Lv. 44), Nidoking (Lv. 45), and Rhydon (Lv. 50). Once they have defeated him, they will head east and battle their Rival once more. Defeat him and head to Route 23. The player will show all their badges and enter Victory Road. The Legendary Pokémon Moltres is in this cave. Once players have gotten through this cave, they will enter the Indigo Plateau. Defeat all Elite Four Members, Lorelei (Ice Pokémon), Bruno (Fighting Pokémon), Agatha (Ghost Pokémon), and Lance (Dragon Pokémon). Now the player will get to battle the Champion, their rival. Once they have beaten him, they have completed the game and become the Champion. Now that the player is the new Champion, they should fly to Cerulean City and head to the top of Route 24, and then Surf to the Unknown Dungeon. In this cave rests the strongest Pokémon in the Kanto Region, Mewtwo. Pokémon Version exclusives Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion Trivia *At the time of Red and Blue release in the United States, there was criticism regarding the in-game sprites of various Pokémon, mainly due to the fact that the Pokémon did not have the same appearance as they did in the anime series, despite the fact the anime had followed the games. With the release of Pokémon Yellow, the sprites, along with many other additional features, were changed to match that of the anime. *The first generation of Pokémon handheld games: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and the remakes, FireRed and LeafGreen, are the only games that do not feature a Legendary Pokémon, rather it features the final evolutionary forms of the starter Pokémon. *Pokémon Red had an incredible number of glitches compared to the following games, the most prominent being the appearance of the most infamous glitch Pokémon MissingNo., which does not appear in any other game. *It is impossible to fully complete the Pokédex without doing the Mew Glitch. *Players can name their character Ash, a reference to the animated Pokémon series. *When the player presses the Start button, they may hear the sound of Pokemon that appear on the screen. *When viewing the in-game option, it is possible to adjust the setting of text speed, battle animation and battle style. *Pokemon Red and Blue are the 8th best selling video games in the world. *These international versions differ significantly from the original games Pocket Monsters Red/Green and Pocket Monsters Blue Editions. **The sprites of various Pokémon are somewhat changed to fit the American audience, as well as their names being altered to fit their characters. **The themes for Lavender Town and the Pokémon Tower are changed so that the high-frequency acoustics are lowered dramatically, so as to avoid migraines caused by ear stress in younger players. **Cerulean Cave is given a noticeably different layout though the original layout is retained in the remakes. External links *Pokémon Red / Blue Wallpapers *PokémonBlue Fan Community *Pokémon Red Fan Community See also *Game walkthrough *First-Generation Pokémon *Moves Category:Pokémon Games Category:Main Series games *